


Dreamlike Candlelight

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Thomas takes Alex on an evening trip.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Dreamlike Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddamnfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnfaith/gifts).



> This is for Day 16 of Jamilton Month - Picnic and a continuation of day 10 :)
> 
> Also omg I just noticed: this fic is my 40th fic I posted for Hamilton!
> 
> @goddamnfaith I told you to be patient

Alex is a bit confused, when Thomas shows up at his place at eight p.m. and tells him to grab a jacket and follow him to his car.

“What are we doing?”, he asks, but Thomas just smiles and shoves him forward. “I won´t get in the car if you don´t tell me where we are going.”, he tries again, but all he gets from Thomas is a kiss to his cheek, before he opens the passenger door.

“Do you trust me?”, Thomas asks, when Alex still doesn´t move.

“Normally I´d say yes, but I feel like this is the moment you are showing your real face and I will get killed.”

Thomas rolls his eyes and starts laughing.

“Yeah, this theory has so many flaws that I won´t even try to name, so just get in the car, will you?”

Alex pouts, but does as he´s told, waiting for Thomas to get in as well, before he leans over and kisses him.

“I could give you a blowjob in exchange for not killing me.”, he says seductively, and Thomas groans.

“Why do I even put up with you?”

“Because you love me?”, Alex suggests, and he sees a smile growing on Thomas´ face.

“Yeah, that could be it.”

Alex can´t help but smile himself, squeezing Thomas´ knee.

“So, how long will we be driving?”, he asks, already connecting his phone to the speakers.

“For some time.”, Thomas gives back, and Alex groans.

They arrive at their destination about two and a half hours later, and Alex has been complaining about it for at least two hours of the drive. He gets out and stretches, looking around sceptically.

“Where _are_ we?”, he asks irritated.

Thomas has stopped the car in the middle of the woods, far away from any civilisation.

“That, my love, is a forest.”, Thomas explains.

“Haha. I _know_ that. But like, what are we doing in the middle of a forest, in the middle of the night? Fuck, are you actually a serial killer.”, Alex jokes, but he can´t deny that he is a bit nervous about the whole situation. He hates surprises.

Thomas just rolls his eyes, tells him he is ridiculous, and rounds the car, resting his hands on Alexander´s hips, before he leans down and kisses him.

“We´re still not there though, we gotta walk a bit.”, Thomas informs him. “It is still a surprise, so is it okay if I blindfold you?”

Alex grins.

“Kinky.”

“Yeah, I should just handcuff you to a tree. Would you like that?”

Thomas gives a light slap to Alex´ butt, before moving to the trunk of his car and taking out a blindfold. Alex had somehow thought he was joking.

“You just carry that around or-?”, he teases.

Thomas just shakes his head grinning and moves behind Alex.

“Okay?”, he asks, and puts the blindfold over Alexander´s eyes, when he nods.

Alex shivers, as he feels the smooth material slide over his skin and lets out a soft gasp when Thomas kisses his neck.

“I´ll just get something from the booth and then we´re good to go.”

Alex shifts from one food to the other, while listening to Thomas rummage around in the car.

“I´ll touch you now.”, Thomas informs him after some time, but Alex still flinches, when he feels the other man take his arm.

They walk like this for a few minutes, and Alex is amazed how much he trusts Thomas to keep him safe.

“Wait here for a second and only take the mask off when I tell you, alright?”

Alex nods, the nervousness returning as Thomas lets go of his arm and takes a few steps.

“You´ll stay close, right?”, Alex asks, his voice slightly worried.

“Of course, darling. I´m right here.”

Thomas keeps taking to him, while he does whatever Alex isn´t supposed to see, which help to calm his nerves. After a few minutes of Alex fidgeting around in complete darkness, he feels Thomas touching his back and jumps at the contact.

“Sorry, should have warned you.”, he says. “I´ll take off your blindfold now, okay?”

Alex nods again, shifting impatiently from one foot to the other while Thomas works the knot.

“Keep still.”, Thomas instructs, grabbing his head tighter, and Alex does his best to follow the order.

His boyfriend´s hands are soft and careful, but he still manages to pull on a few of Alexander´s hairs, which causes him to let out a whine.

“Ready?”, Thomas asks, when he has finally gotten the knot untied.

“If you want me to say ´ready when you are´ because you are obsessed with Ruby Red, I´m punching you.”

Thomas just groans and removes the blindfold from Alex´ head, who blinks a few times to get his eyes to focus again. Thomas takes his hand in his and walks him out of the woods to a clearing. Alex gasps as he takes in the scene before him; there is a big blanket on the ground, with a bottle of wine and some food in the middle, but the most impressive sight are the candles that are lit around it, covering everything in a soft and warm light.

“Happy belated anniversary.”, Thomas whispers, kissing his shoulder softly. “It´s an apologize that I kind of ruined our actual anniversary.”

Alex feels his throat tighten and he takes a moment to reply, blinking away the tears.

“This is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me.”, he mumbles, his voice thick with emotion. “It´s beautiful.”

He turns around in Thomas´ embrace, wrapping his arms around his neck and getting on his tiptoes to kiss him. It´s slow and sweet and Alex can feel a few tears slipping down his face. He laughs a bit awkwardly when they part again, brushing them away with the back of his hand.

“Don´t tell that to anyone.”, he jokes, and Thomas rolls his eyes.

“As if I´d do that.”

Thomas steps out of the embrace and guides Alex to the blanket. They sit down and Thomas opens the bottle of wine, while Alex looks around in awe, taking in everything around him.

“You shouldn´t drink though.”, Alex says, when Thomas hands him his glass. “You still have to drive home.”

Thomas just smiles and shakes his head.

“I don´t. I own a small cabin here, where we´ll spend the night.”

Alex just stares at him, at loss for words.

“My god, you are amazing.”

Thomas laughs softly at that and leans over to kiss Alex.

“Only the best for you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you thought of it!  
> My tumblr is @whatdidimissjm :)


End file.
